Recycled sound effects and dialogue
Throughout the Battle for Dream Island series, several sound effects and pieces of dialogue have been reused. In some cases, it is unknown whether they originated from different sources or are original sound effects. General character sounds Scream Throughout the series, several to numerous characters may scream when in panic, shock, or while running away. The first use of the yelling sound effect was in "Take the Plunge: Part 2", when Golf Ball was hit by Snowball, causing everyone to run away in alarm, except Flower, who simply walked away calmly, and Rocky, who was tossed away when everyone ran. Gasp A sound effect often used when the characters show shock. First used in "Half a Loaf Is Better Than None", when the Announcer states that an eliminated player from the 10 eliminated contestants might rejoin the game. Cheering Throughout the BFDI series, the characters would often reuse the same cheering sound effect to show joy or answer yes. Its first use was in "Puzzling Mysteries" when the Squashy Grapes had completed the puzzle and the door opens. Mocking laughter In BFDI and BFDIA, the contestants would sometimes laugh at and mock the team that lost. The sounds of their laughter were first used in "Lofty" and are reused in "A Leg Up in the Race", "Get Digging", and "Insectophobe's Nightmare 3". Panicking A sound effect mostly used by large crowds of recommended characters. First used in "A Leg Up in the Race", when some recommended characters are seen running around while burning. This sound would get reused in "Half a Loaf Is Better Than None", "Bowling, Now with Explosions!", and "Reveal Novum". Switch The line "Switch" which is chanted by the contestants as they have Pin move to W.O.A.H. Bunch is reused in "Getting Teardrop to Talk" when Four starts the intro. FreeSmart’s Cheer First used in "Get in the Van" when the team is formed. It’s later used in "It's a Monster" and "The Long-lost Yoyle City" (several times). Weird noises The sound effects heard from when Leafy, Ice Cube, and Coiny fly over numerous lake monsters in "Take the Plunge/Part 2" are played in "Barriers and Pitfalls" but in reverse. The noises are also reused in "Enter the Exit" when Dora, Bomby, Match, and Donut are arguing. Ice Cube's line "I'm scared" accompanies these noises every time they're used. iance blowing iance's blowing in "Return of the Rocket Ship" is reused in "Don't Dig Straight Down". Characters Bell Bell’s dinging sound from her audition and "Today's Very Special Episode" are the same. Black Hole The sound effect used for when Black Hole uses his abilities is first used in "Lick Your Way to Freedom", when he opens the jawbreakers, and later "Get to the Top in 500 Steps" (several times) and "Return of the Rocket Ship". Blocky Blocky's laugh in "Barriers and Pitfalls", from when Bubble was popping infinitely, is reused in "The Liar Ball You Don't Want" and "What Do You Think of Roleplay?". Bomby Bomby's reused lines, prior to IDFB, are "OHNOFIREYYYYYOULITMAHFUUUUUUUSE!!!!", "OH NO!!!", and "OH MY GOSH!". In BFB, his reused line is "OMYGOSH, NAILY". The sounds Coiny and Bomby make when trying to free Pin from the glue in "No More Snow!" are reused in "The Long-lost Yoyle City" when they try to free Yellow Face from glue. Bomby first said "OMYGOSH, NAILY" in "Getting Teardrop to Talk" and it was reused in "Enter the Exit". A shortened version of this phrase was reused in "Get to the Top in 500 Steps". However, as of "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", Bomby received new lines. Book Book’s screaming from when she is shaken off the Eiffel Tower in "Zeeky Boogy Doog" is reused in "Four Goes Too Far" and "Don't Dig Straight Down". Bubble Bubble’s line "Oh no! Oh no!" followed by her scream, from when she fell from a bridge in "Bridge Crossing", is reused in "Crybaby!". Only the scream is reused in "The Reveal", "Reveal Novum", "Rescission", "Gardening Hero", "Don't Pierce My Flesh" (numerous times), and "Hurtful!". The latter "Oh no!" is reused in "Reveal Novum" when the scoreboard is only able to hold two digits. Bubble’s audio and animation when deciding to give immunity to Leafy in "Rescission" is reused in "Gardening Hero". Bubble’s line "Yoylecake!", along with the animation is first used in "Gardening Hero", followed by "The Glistening", "Don't Pierce My Flesh", "Hurtful!", and "Return of the Hang Glider" (twice). Cake Cake's excited gasp when he's nudged by Loser is used in "Lick Your Way to Freedom" and "Today's Very Special Episode". Cake's line "Whoa!" from "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset" is reused in "Four Goes Too Far". Clock Clock's ticking sound effect in "Getting Teardrop to Talk" and "Questions Answered" are the same. His ringing noises are also the same in both Questions Answered and "This Episode Is About Basketball". Cloudy Cloudy's angry line "Hey!" is used in "This Episode Is About Basketball" and "Enter the Exit" whenever one of his windows are broken. Coiny The sounds Coiny and Bomby make when trying to free Pin from the glue in "No More Snow!" are reused in "The Long-lost Yoyle City" when they try to free Yellow Face from glue. David David's lines, "Aww, seriously?" and "No!", have frequently been reused throughout the series. David angrily saying "Aww, seriously?" while red is done in both "The Reveal" and "Reveal Novum". Donut Donut's "No!" and scream from "Get Digging" were reused in "Lick Your Way to Freedom". Only the scream is reused in "Four Goes Too Far". In "Lick Your Way to Freedom" and "Fortunate Ben", Donut reminds the viewers to use brackets when voting. In "Four Goes Too Far", "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", and "Questions Answered", Donut tells the viewers to vote for who they want to be eliminated. Dora In BFDI, BFDIA, and IDFB, Dora speaks Spanish that has been sped up. However, in BFB, Dora doesn't speak sped up Spanish; rather, she speaks generic cartoon gibberish similar to Animalese. Eggy Eggy's reused line is "Wait, let's think about this". The line first appeared in "Getting Teardrop to Talk"; it was later recycled in "The Liar Ball You Don't Want". Eraser Eraser's eating sounds from "Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?" are reused in "Bridge Crossing". Eraser's scream from when Blocky high-fived him too hard in "Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?" is reused in "Sweet Tooth", "Lofty", "Half a Loaf Is Better Than None", "Today's Very Special Episode", and "What Do You Think of Roleplay?" (twice). The scream Eraser makes when he falls in the hole that Blocky high-fives him into is reused in "A Leg Up in the Race" after he is knocked off a ladder by a water balloon. Fanny Fanny's line "Recover Bubble!" is used in "What Do You Think of Roleplay?" and "Return of the Rocket Ship". Firey Firey's line "Whoa" is used in both "Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?" and "Sweet Tooth" when he learns that he's safe. Firey's scream in "Lofty", after the Announcer does a magic trick, is reused twice later in the same episode, "Half a Loaf Is Better Than None", "Gardening Hero", "Don't Pierce My Flesh", and "Hurtful!". He does the same scream in reverse when Pencil shoots him with an emergency button in "Rescission", the first time Flower pushes him into the water in "Hurtful!", and when he falls off of Puffball in "The Long-lost Yoyle City". His reversed scream is also used in "Get Digging" when he burns Puffball but it’s cut short. Firey's death scream in "A Leg Up in the Race" is reused in "Don't Lose Your Marbles", "Rescission", "Gardening Hero", "Hurtful!" (twice) and "Zeeky Boogy Doog". Firey's screaming in "Welcome Back" is reused in "Four Goes Too Far". The sound Firey makes when he tries throwing some seeds in "Getting Teardrop to Talk" is reused in "This Episode Is About Basketball". Flower Flower's angry groaning, followed by her scream when her Announcer Crusher explodes, is reused in "Insectophobe's Nightmare when she fails to rejoin. The scream Flower uses in "Hurtful!", from being punched by the rock wall, tripped and fallen down a cliff, and burnt by lava twice, is reused in "Insectophobe's Nightmare 2" and "Four Goes Too Far". Four Screechy is an ability that Four uses to stun contestants. The same sound effect has been reused every time Four has screeched, and the sound effect can be found here. Since "Fortunate Ben", Four's screech sound has been reversed and the end of the un-reversed sound is placed at the end of the reversed sound. The same set of music always plays whenever Four recovers a contestant. The way Four says Bleh's name for the first time in "Getting Teardrop to Talk" is reused in "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset" and the way he says Bleh's team name the second time, also from episode 1, is reused in "Lick Your Way to Freedom", "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", and "Today's Very Special Episode". The way Four says Bleh's name in "Get to the Top in 500 Steps" is reused in "What Do You Think of Roleplay?" and "Don't Dig Straight Down". At the end of most of the BFB episodes, Four tells the viewers to vote for the contestants in square brackets. Four's line "It's time" is used in "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset" and "Four Goes Too Far". Four's singing line "Do do do", done first in "X Finds Out His Value", is used in both "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset" and "Enter the Exit". Gelatin Gelatin’s line "There isn’t enough room up here... That’s better" is used in "Get Digging" and "Get in the Van". Gelatin’s scream in "Zeeky Boogy Doog", when he burns in Golf Ball’s incinerator, is reused in "The Long-lost Yoyle City", "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", "Don't Dig Straight Down", and "The Four is Lava". Golf Ball Golf Ball's screaming from "Take the Plunge/Part 2", when Snowball pushes her off a cliff, is reused in "Bridge Crossing", "Power of Three", "Insectophobe's Nightmare", "Crybaby!", and "Enter the Exit". Ice Cube Until "Get in the Van", Ice Cube had a limited amount of lines, and only used phrases such as "Yeah!", "Hey guys! Can I be part of your alliance?", "I want revenge!", "Thanks for picking me. Pencil wouldn't let me into her alliance", "Leafy, what's happened?", "Wow!", "Such a fast runner", "Whaaaaa?", "No!", and "She's got to join". Many variations of these lines are used to make new sentences for Ice Cube. An example being her saying "A lie?" in "Crybaby!" from only using the first two syllables of "alliance". Ice Cube’s line "Uh, no" from "Take the Plunge/Part 1", has just the "Uh" reused in "The Four is Lava" when Taco talks about what she would even say to Book. In BFB, her former voice actor was replaced by Satomi Hinatsu. However, her voice actor was once again replaced in "Lick Your Way to Freedom" by Kenzie Bryant, until returning back to Hinatsu in episode 13. In the latter episode, she mostly uses original lines, but does reuse some old lines. It is unknown how much she will recycle in the future. Her scream, first used when she died in "Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?", has been reused a numerous amount of times, and is still reused to this day. The sound effect used when Ice Cube nods no to Pin in "Getting Teardrop to Talk" is reused in "Lick Your Way to Freedom". The "Yay" Ice Cube makes after joining Clock and Liy’s truce is reused in "Lick Your Way to Freedom" when she is freed from a jawbreaker. Leafy The scream Leafy makes when she falls out of the obstacle course in "Barriers and Pitfalls" is reused in "Cycle of Life", "Crybaby!" (several times), "Half a Loaf Is Better Than None", "Reveal Novum", "Rescission", "Gardening Hero", "Don't Pierce My Flesh" (numerous times), "Hurtful!", "Insectophobe's Nightmare 2", "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", and "The Four is Lava". Leafy’s line "Go, go, go" is used first in "Power of Three" when she paddles with Teardrop and is later reused in "Cycle of Life" when she sits on Ice Cube. The sounds Leafy makes as she dodges the nails being thrown at her in "Lofty" are reused in "Get Digging" as she dodges acid spitballs. Leafy and Bubble saying "Hop” while jumping is done in both "Don't Pierce My Flesh" and "Hurtful!". Lollipop Lollipop’s laughter in "Questions Answered" is reused in "The Four is Lava". Match Match’s line "Pencil, you're here. Now let’s go, super fast", first used in "Barriers and Pitfalls" is reused in "Power of Three". Pencil and Match's screaming in "Barriers and Pitfalls" is reused in "Power of Three" and "Getting Teardrop to Talk". Match can be heard doing her side of the screaming without Pencil in "Return of the Hang Glider" and "Four Goes Too Far". Needle Needle had a limited set of dialogue until "Get in the Van", where she was given new lines. She mostly said her catchphrase, "Don't call me Needy!" and other phrases such as contestants' names, "But no.", "Aw, seriously?" "TD, help me get (more ahead of) Firey", "I didn't mean to", and "Yeah". In BFB, her former voice actor was replaced by Satomi Hinatsu. However, her voice actor was once again replaced in episode 2 by Kenzie Bryant. As of "This Episode Is About Basketball", her recycled lines have not yet been reused; it doesn't seem likely that they will. Pencil Pencil’s line "Yikes!" in "Barriers and Pitfalls" is reused in "The Long-lost Yoyle City", both of which are whenever the Fish Monster wraps its tongue around her. Pencil and Match’s screaming in "Barriers and Pitfalls" is reused in "Power of Three" and "Getting Teardrop to Talk". Pencil's "Yay" from "Power of Three", in response to being the only one safe at zero votes, is reused in "Insectophobe's Nightmare" when the Squishy Cherries place first in the contest. Pencil’s scream in "Vomitaco", when she falls out of the leaking barf bag is reused in "No More Snow!". Pencil’s screaming in "Welcome Back" is reused in "Lick Your Way to Freedom". Pen Pen's line "It's got to be Blocky" is reused in "Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?" and "Sweet Tooth". Pin Pin's "Yah!" from "Take the Plunge/Part 1" is reused in "Sweet Tooth" and "Half a Loaf Is Better Than None". Pin's line "Uh, no. I mean there's nothing mean I-" is reused a couple of times before she is eliminated. Pin's line "What, that's crazy", first used in "Insectophobe's Nightmare", is reused in "Half a Loaf Is Better Than None" (twice) and "Return of the Hang Glider". Puffball Puffball’s line, "Um. Can you spin it for me, Book?" is used in "Insectophobe's Nightmare 3" and "Get in the Van". Rocky Since Rocky is well-known for his running gag (barfing) that is used frequently throughout the series, his "Bulleh!" dialogue is usually there to accompany it. The noise Rocky makes before he kicks Tennis Ball in "Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?" is reused in "The Glistening" after he "jumps" in the contest. The sound Rocky makes in "Get in the Van" to show that he promises not to switch is reused in "No More Snow!" and "Don't Dig Straight Down". Ruby Ruby’s scream of happiness is used several times throughout "It's a Monster". Strangely, it’s also used as a scream of fear when Golf Ball appears in the van. Snowball Snowball's big "NO!" is used in both "Power of Three" and "Cycle of Life", though it is sped up in the latter. Snowball's scream in "Power of Three", when his team is flung by a spring, is reused in "Crybaby!" (several times), "Lofty", "Don't Lose Your Marbles", and "Return of the Hang Glider". Spongy Spongy’s line "Uh, oh" is used first when he falls off the balance beam in "Take the Plunge/Part 1" and "Take the Plunge/Part 2" when his team throws him overboard. The line would be used later in "The Four is Lava" when his private jet falls from the sky after being hit by one of his cannonballs. Spongy naming his favorite hobbies can be heard at the ending of "Reveal Novum". This line would later get reused near the ending of "What Do You Think of Roleplay?". Spongy’s laugh in "Get in the Van", when Yellow Face tells him to join his team, is reused several times in "Don't Dig Straight Down". Spongy's screaming/grunting audio was first heard in "No More Snow!", when he was impaled by spikes. A shortened variation of the audio was later reused in "Getting Teardrop to Talk" when Lightning zapped Spongy. Taco Taco's screaming in "Four Goes Too Far", from when she gets the twinkle, is reused in "Don't Dig Straight Down". Tennis Ball Tennis Ball's "Woah, woooaaaahhh" from "Take the Plunge/Part 2" is reused in "Insectophobe's Nightmare" when Another Name slips on Rocky's vomit. TV In "The Reveal", TV plays the Cake at Stake song. In "Return of the Rocket Ship" and "Don't Dig Straight Down", TV uses clips from previous seasons in order to communicate. Woody The scream Woody makes after being kicked by Blocky in "Take the Plunge/Part 1" is reused in "Bridge Crossing", "Insectophobe's Nightmare", "The Reveal" (twice), "The Glistening", and "Return of the Hang Glider". During Cake at Stake, Woody typically panics and starts whining when the host says the name of the contestant he is in the bottom two, fearing that he will be eliminated. In addition, he sighs in relief when it is announced that he is safe. These sound effects have been reused in the first few episodes of season one up until his elimination. The sounds have made a comeback in "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", when his team, Beep, was up for elimination in episode 3 of BFB. The whiny noise Woody makes when sinking in bread in "Half a Loaf Is Better Than None" is reused in his rejoin audition in "Gardening Hero". The same sound is also used in reverse in his first rejoin audition in "Cycle of Life". Woody's scream upon seeing Balloony deflated in "Getting Teardrop to Talk" (this instance of the scream is also sped up) is reused in "Lick Your Way to Freedom" (twice), "Four Goes Too Far", and "What Do You Think of Roleplay?". Yellow Face Yellow Face's "Yay!" in "No More Snow!" in response to there being no snow is reused in "Getting Teardrop to Talk". The way Yellow Face says "Yay!" in response to being unfrozen in "It's a Monster" is reused in "The Long-lost Yoyle City" when he is recovered by Needle. Instances where different characters share the same audio Blocky's laugh from watching Bubble pop infinitely in "Barriers and Pitfalls" is reused in "The Liar Ball You Don't Want" by multiple characters who aren't him. The scream Leafy makes when she falls out of the obstacle course in "Barriers and Pitfalls" is reused in the same episode when the alliance falls from the ski lift. The same thing happens in "Power of Three" when the alliance is flung from a spring. Bubble is presumably the one making the scream in both instances. In "Don't Pierce My Flesh", the Firey Speaker Box reuses one of Firey's screams when the Flower Speaker Box fires a laser at him. In "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know", Book reuses one of Firey’s screams when she’s set on fire by Pencil’s breath. In "Fortunate Ben", the "ugh" sound that Lollipop makes when Four grabs her "ear" is reused by Stapy in "Four Goes Too Far". In "Welcome Back", Firey and Pencil use the same scream. Other In "Take the Plunge/Part 1", the "snatch" sound effect is reused in "Today's Very Special Episode" and "The Four is Lava". Category:Lists Category:Other Category:Running gags